


Not again...

by caitpaige101



Series: Can't keep my hands off you. [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, interupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water at Aaron and Roberts house isn't working and the plumber can't be there till Monday so the boys and liv stay at the pub....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not again...

**Author's Note:**

> Second part to the "cant keep my hands off you" series hope you enjoy

"Thanks again mum"

"It's no problem Aaron. Anyway can't have you walking around the village stinking now can we. Your rooms are still empty"

"Thanks Chas"

Aaron and Robert walked into the familiar room and chucked their over night bags on the ground. They both looked at each other..

"You know I've missed that bed" Robert said whilst pointing at the bed

"mm me to" Aaron replied in agreement

Robert walked over to the bed and gave Aaron the look. Aaron knows what this look means. Every time Robert has a sexual thought he has this certain look. Aaron tried to tell him once but all Robert did was laugh and pull Aaron into a deep kiss.

"You know you're doing it again" Aaron said

"Doing what?" Robert questioned

"that look. you know the I want to have sex right now look"

Robert scoffed

"No I'm not" he said defensively

"ok so we'll just go down and watch telly shall we" Aaron smirked walking away but before he could open the door he felt Roberts hands around his waist.

"ok you win..now get your kit off." All Aaron could do was turn and pull his boyfriend into a deep and passionate kiss. Robert tugged at the hem of Aarons shirt and Aaron pulled it off showing his bare chest. Robert then followed this and stripped down into his boxers. He then climbed onto the bed and watched Aaron strip. Aaron then walked over and jumped onto the bed to straddle his boyfriend and pulled him into another kiss. Just as things were getting heated...

"Aaron, love what do you guys want for AARH..Oh God" Chas screamed

A little to late Aaron realised what had happened and chucked on some clothes and ran down stairs, Robert in tow.

"Hey mum," Aaron said sheepishly "Sorry about..you know"

"Yeah sorry Chas but you know you could have knocked" Robert said

"It's my bloody house and if you want to use the water then you will not under any circumstance be doing THAT in my house" Chas shouted whilst making bizarre hand gestures.

"Yes mum"

"If I see you doing it again I will make one of you sleep on the couch"

"Sorry Chas"

Chas then left the room and as soon as she had both Aaron and Robert burst out laughing

"Did your mum really put us on a sex ban"

"it seems like she did"

they continued laughing for a solid five minutes. Then Robert had an idea.

"There is a lock on the bathroom door right.." Aaron looked at him confused until it clicked

"yeah why.."

"Well we could try and conserve the water"

both men grinned and Chas walked back into the room.

"ok what is so funny" Chas looked from one man to the other expecting an answer

"nothing mum don't worry"

Chas walked away and the men cuddled up on the couch just like the old days.

 

 


End file.
